Elgalote Galadryn
| name = Elgalote Galadryn | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Male | race = Moon Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1185 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | source = | page = }} Elgalote has a strong belief that nature should take its course. When his twin daughters were born, he had strong suspicion that the birth of two children in an elf was unnatural. It was an animal thing to do. In fact, the whole baby boom phenomenon that was occuring seemed unnatural and he did not approve. He convinced girls' mother, Carawyn Galadryn, that it was best for them to raise the children separately in different homes. Somehow she agreed, taking Aelwyn, and he took Illwyn to live with him to raise her as a ranger like him. He gave very little thought to his other daughter. Still, during the first decade and a little beyond that, the foursome would get together. Elgalote would try to ignore the fact that his daughters looked so alike - after all, they acted very differently. But he knew deep down that their very existence was a mistake. This did not prevent him from adoring Illwyn. He lives for the time he spends teaching her the ways of a ranger. He approves of what seems like an inevitable match for her in Storm Aurora, who is also a ranger and comes from a good family. And he is glad for his daughter's friendship with Echo Aurora, as she had come between the twins causing a rift in the family. Elgalote was quite pathetically grateful for the rift. No longer was he required to spend time with the girl who looked so like his beloved daughter and yet was not. And right around that time, the best thing that had ever happened to him had occurred. Benji came in to his life. He had been down on the forest floor one day, hunting, when he had heard the unmistakable whine of a tiny wolf pup. Following the sound, Elgalote discovered the orphaned animal alone in a puddle of mud, miserable. He had taken her home, nursed her back to health, and she had stayed on even after becoming full grown. Carawyn had been jealous of his love for the animal and from then on their relationship was strained and unhappy. Fortunately he has Illwyn and Benji, and he is still very happy. He has great plans for the future, although they had recently hit a roadblock since his visit to the great druid Anastasia Aurora. For Elgalote has a secret that he had been keeping for many years. One that would have haunted a better man, but merely fuelled a delusional one such as him. Elgalote believes that Benji was not supposed to have been born a wolf. She is an elf at heart, just as much as he is. Her birth race is merely a mistake, much like the birth of his twins. And he meant to do something about it this time instead of sitting back and letting the unnaturalness occur. He had set off for Anastasia's house late one night, leaving Benji behind with Illwyn. She had been surprised to see him, but had welcomed him graciously in to her home. Forgoing small talk, he had launched right in to the explanation of his wronged animal companion. He had requested that Anastacia Awaken the wolf, and offered up anything she might need in return - money, service, anything. Instead of understanding him, though, as she might have, she had flown in to a rage and thrown him out of the treehouse. He had not seen her since that night and, instead of feeling embarrassment, he merely wondered if perhaps he had not explained the situation correctly. He looked forward to seeing her again although he had enough sense not to return to her home uninvited. Relations * Spouse Carawyn Galadryn * Daughter Illwyn Galadryn * Daughter Aelwyn Galadryn * Father Alaterial Galadryn * Mother Inglor Galadryn * Sister Eamane Aurora * Niece Eresse Aurora * Nephew Franco Müellen * Niece Ques'ira Müellen Category:Moon Elves Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Former Adventurers